every time you go
by abigailbelleofkilronan
Summary: short (and I mean REALLY short) femslash angst oneshot for ya'll. modern AU, cosette/eponine, cosette/marius.


**A/N: I don't know what happened but I woke up at 2am one morning and wrote this so I guess I'll post it?**

* * *

Eponine is staring again.

Cosette isn't as blind and naive as everyone assumes. She notices things. She just chooses not to comment. But today her resolve is weakening, and she can feel the words coming up from inside her and threatening to spill out. She tries to keep it all under wraps, but it's becoming increasingly difficult to watch her best friend fall in love with Marius, who Cosette happens to be dating.

She doesn't want to get in between anything, and she certainly doesn't want to let a boy come between her friendship with Eponine, but she and Marius had been dating for five months before he introduced her to Eponine, and Cosette is in love with Marius, and he is in love with her, and she just doesn't want Eponine to get hurt.

Eponine is very pretty - if Cosette wasn't with Marius, she would probably allow herself a lot more time to think about that - but has a very grumpy nature that scares off the men who hit on her in bars. Cosette kind of likes her that way; Eponine is sweet on the outside and bitter underneath.

She is also very opposed to any kind of romantic love, which is strange, because she appears to have very romantic feelings for Marius.

Cosette makes a note of the fact that Eponine's eyes flicker from where Marius' hand is (resting on Cosette's left shoulder) and where his feet are (on the table, even though Joly had complained about hygiene, and "that's where we EAT, Marius").

"You okay, babe?" Marius whispers in Cosette's ear. The blonde watches how her best friend follows the movement, before catching Cosette's eye and looking away quickly, and nods in response to her boyfriend's question.

He seems unconvinced, but Cosette placates him with a light peck, and lets him go back to discussing Inception with Combeferre (it's a discussion that Cosette knows will quickly escalate into an argument if they both drink enough). She allows herself one last long look at Eponine (who holds her gaze this time) before tearing her eyes away and trying to focus on something Combeferre is saying about symbolism and Leonardo DiCaprio.

The conversation drags on for another half an hour, before Enjolras demands a change of topic, which is gladly welcomed by everyone but Marius and Combeferre. Uninterested by the new conversation (of course Enjolras would suggest they discuss politics, as if they didn't do that every other night), Marius turns to Cosette and whispers in her ear again. His voice is lower and quieter this time, and Cosette soon realises why as he begins to convince her exactly why they should go home right now and spend the rest of the night at his place.

Normally his words would make her shaky and breathless, but she's slightly put off by the unreadable expression Eponine has on her face.

Marius says something particularly filthy and Cosette at least has the decency to blush, and giggle into her palm. Before she can even blink, her best friend is slinging a bag over her shoulder and walking away from the table.

"I'll be right back." Cosette says to Marius. She gets out of her seat and runs to catch up with Eponine, who is just at that moment storming out of the bar.

"Eponine!" Cosette calls out once she's outside. The girl in question turns around, spots Cosette, and curses loudly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fucking great!" Eponine responds with an angry look on her face.

"Jesus, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I… What did I do?"

The brunette laughs, but it's a hollow sound that echoes through the empty street and makes Cosette shiver.

"You know what? Fuck you, Cosette. Fuck you."

Cosette straightens. "Cut it out, Eponine. Stop putting up your goddamn walls and just tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean my walls?"

"You know exactly what I fucking mean!" Cosette says. She's kind of shocked at herself for swearing, and Eponine appears to be as well, but the latter shakes it off immediately and starts walking away again. "I know you're in love with Marius."

Silence. Eponine stops walking.

"You what?"

"I know… you're in love with Marius." Cosette wills her voice to stop shaking.

Eponine turns around again. "Are you serious right now?"

"Of course I am, why would I joke about something like-"

"Marius fucking Pontmercy? Really?" Eponine starts walking towards Cosette, and the blonde finds herself repressing the urge to back away.

"Jeez, do you know anyone else called Marius?" Cosette says.

"You are so blind it's terrifying." Eponine whispers, stopping right in front of Cosette.

"What are you talking about?"

Eponine grabs Cosette by her jacket and pulls her into a kiss. Cosette barely has time to react before Eponine jerks back, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Eponine… what did you do that for?" Cosette asks, stomach churning. She knows what Eponine is about to say, and yet, she also knows it can't be possible. Eponine isn't gay. She's never shown interest in a girl. Ever.

"I don't love Marius. I love you."

Cosette's stomach drops and she can't help but flinch. Eponine notices, and her face scrunches up.

"Eponine…"

"God, fuck, shit, this was a mistake." The brunette mutters.

"I don't know what to…" Cosette trails off, desperately searching for something to say.

She's not quick enough, and Eponine runs.

Cosette stays in her place, almost stuck to the ground, and she's not sure how long she's been there when she hears footsteps. Foolishly she hopes for Eponine and receives Marius instead.

"Are you okay, babe? Did something happen to Eponine?"

Cosette plasters on a smile and turns.

"Nope, it's all good."

"Do you want to go home?" Marius asks, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Cosette thinks of what he'd suggested before and feels her stomach churning again.

"I… have a headache." She lies - badly - and bites her lip. Marius' face falls. "Can you drive me home?"

"Sure." Marius says. He walks over to her and plants a kiss on her forehead. "I'll just go say goodbye to the guys."

"I'll join you in a sec."

Marius looks at her again, and for a moment, she wants to tell him everything. She wants to let it all out and tell him that she can't lose her best friend but she can't lose him. But she doesn't.

Marius re-enters the bar and Cosette breathes in and out and watches Eponine leave over and over in her mind.


End file.
